Choque de Mundos
by Kiriahtan
Summary: que no de reyes, es algo a puntualizar One-shot Un gran hipopotamo surca el universo nadando con sus grandes patas pensando en quien-sabe-que-cosas, sobre el han aninado cuatro grandes papagayos sobre los cuales viaja the ConWorld, un mundo conico.


El 1er fic que escribo de MUndoDisco. La idea surgio hace mucho (y relamente el fic tiene un año o año y medio como poco) en una tarde aburrida de paridas con Nienna E. Tinuviel, asi que va dedicado para ella.

El final nunca me ha convgencido peeeero, la idea me gusta.

* * *

**Choque de mundos**

La Gran A'Tuin surcaba los mares vacíos del universo con la misma actitud de siempre. Lenta pero imposible de detener. En el Mundodisco –que va apoyado sobre los cuatro elefantes sobre la concha de la gran tortuga- una de las réplicas a menor escala de la gran A'Tuin puede ser detenida cuando una de aquellas insufribles e irritantes criaturas llamadas árboles se interpone en su camino. Por fortuna, o desfortuna, en el universo no hay réplicas gigantescas de árboles. Hasta donde los magos saben existen astroanimales, pero no astrovegetales. Un filósofo se atrevió a preguntar en medio de un baño qué comían entonces los astroanimales. Lamentablemente no recibió respuesta algo cosa que, si lo pensamos detenidamente, no es tan raro entre los filósofos.

Así la gran tortuga viajaba por el universo, pensativa. Algunos magos afirman que nadie puede saber qué piensa la Gran A'Tuin y que, por tanto, eso de la astrozoopsicología es una tontería pero, mira, en algo hay que ocupar el tiempo, ¿no? Quizá esté pensando en por qué no hay astroárboles.

Así iba ella tranquila hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino.

No, no era un árbol.

Era un hipopótamo de gran tamaño. De gran tamaño entre los hipopótamos de gran tamaño. Enorme. Iba nadando por el espacio como si estuviese surcando un río inmenso. Y sobre su espalda iban cuatro aves de la más extraña condición. Los papagayos más estrambóticos que la vieja A'Tuin hubiera visto nunca, claro que, la Gran A'Tuin no había visto nunca un papagayo antes. Sobre los cuatro pájaros iba bien acomodado un mundo. No era un mundo esférico –se caería, ¿a quién se le ocurriría hacer nunca un mundo esférico? Se iría rodando por el universo- ni tampoco plano como el MundoDisco, si no que era cónico.

Ambos, la Gran tortuga A'Tuin y el Gran hipopótamo At'Chus iban a chocar.

Seguramente, si es que alguien se había percatado de ello, si es que había alguien, los habitantes de ambos mundos estarían enloquecidos corriendo de una esquina a otra para evitar que sucediera tal calamidad. Dicen que el caos fue tal que la Universidad Invisible volcó y los magos tardaron tres años en devolverla a su postura original. Ahí abajo debía reinar el caos más absoluto porque ninguna de las dos criaturas parecía cambiar su rumbo.

En contra de lo que todos los magos piensan, los astroanimales sí se comunican entre sí. Lo que pasa es que lo hacen de forma muy lenta.

Vamos a chocar. El mensaje tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la mente de At'Chus. Los papagayos estaba confundidos y agitaban sus alas enloquecidos. De esta forma a A'Tuin le parecieron aún más a punto de romperse que la primera vez que los había visto.

Vamos a chocar.

¿Vamos a chocar? Al Gran At'Chus le costaba hacerse a la idea. Era una idea esférica, redonda, y no lograba agarrarla. Se la escurría. Por eso no existen mundos redondos.

Vamos a chocar.

Advertidos estaban. Pero si su pensar era lento, su movimiento lo era aún más. Aunque hubieran querido ya no habrían podido apartarse. Tortuga e hipopótamo se acercaban cada vez más, peligrosamente.

¿Quién eres? Preguntó la Gran A'Tuin. Nunca había visto a un hipopótamo. Más tortugas, sí. Más tortugas en miniatura, también, eran sus hijas. Incluso había visto un caballo. Pero, ¿hipopótamos?

El Gran At'Chus bostezó. Venía a ser algo así como "Soy el gran At'Chus. ¿Tú quien eres?"

Ella respondió. Y siguieron acercándose.

Los elefantes se miraron de reojo y agitaron las orejas. Los papagayos aletearon inútilmente pero sus guías no parecían dispuestos a compartir sus pensamientos con ellos.

Ambos aminoraron el paso. Un elefante exhaló un suspiro de alivio muy muy lento. Un huracán sacudió las aguas del mar circular y Ankh Morpork sufrió vientos huracanados durante un mes.

Nunca había visto. Alguien como tú.

Los pensamientos eran aún más lentos a causa del examen que dirigió la Gran A'Tuin al Gran At'Chus.

Yo tampoco.

Era un halago. O eso puede creerse. Ningún astrozoologo ni astrozoopsicólogo se había molestado en analizar los rituales de apareamiento de los astroanimales. Total, pensaban, la Gran A'Tuin ya había tenido una camada conocida de tortugitas-mundo y nadie sabía cómo habían sido concebidas.

El gran At'Chus cambió el rumbo, girando ciento ochenta grados. Dicen que una montaña se rompió por eso. Otros dicen que es cosa de los gigantes pero nadie da mucho crédito a ninguna de las dos versiones.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia un destino invisible por el momento.

Los elefantes se miraron entre sí. Los papagayos hablaron.

¿Se han enamorado?

**¿fin?**


End file.
